


Restless

by Guggi



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coming Untouched, Fingerfucking, Insomnia, Insomniac Nicky, Joe Is Sleepy But Always Willing To Help, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, short and smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guggi/pseuds/Guggi
Summary: Nicky can't fall asleep.A sleepy Joe thinks up a cure.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 9
Kudos: 212





	Restless

The house was quiet. 

Dark and quiet. 

Well, except for one persistent noise. Nicky, tossing in the sheets. Frustrated. 

Tired. 

Not tired. 

He tapped his fingers on the bed. His feet in the air. Sighed. Turned around on his right side. No. No good. Left side then. Not better. 

How long had he spent like this? Half an hour? Three hours? Who knew. He didn’t want to know. He’d only stress about it further. 

Sleep. 

Sleep. 

Another noiseless sigh. 

No sleep. 

Joe wasn’t a light sleeper. Nicky told him he could sleep through thunderstorms and lightning without as much as stirring. But this endless tossing was bound to wake him up sometime. 

As it just had. 

“Something the matter?” Voice rough with sleep filled the air. 

“No”, Nicky shook his head, aware that Joe would barely be able to make him out in the dim room. “Or, yes”, he admitted. “I can’t sleep.” 

“Not tonight either?” 

“No.” 

“Aww”, Joe scooted closer. “Babe.” He nuzzled his nose into Nicky’s neck. 

“I’m sorry I woke you up.” 

“Nicky”, Joe objected, as much asleep as he was awake. “Don’t be.” 

Joe’s breathing warmed his neck. Gradually it grew calmer and Joe was gone again. The heavy arm around Nicky’s waist felt hot and restrictive. 

He was hot. Blanket off. 

Cold. Blanket back on. 

His eyes burned. He blinked once, twice, but they didn’t stay closed. Unfortunately. 

Nothing was comfortable. He was too tired to keep thrashing about and too awake to settle on one position. Was this the flu? Had he ever had an infection that lasted more than three minutes after he turned thirty a millennium ago? 

“Honey.” A sleepy grumble next to him. 

“Sorry, Joe, I don’t know what happened these past nights.” 

“It’s not that.” 

“Do you want me to go to the couch?”

“No, no”, Joe protested. “Please don’t go, hayati. Not just yet.” He stretched beside Nicky and propped himself up on his elbow. A smile painted his features, one that Nicky couldn’t  _ see _ , but still  _ sense _ nonetheless. 

“Joe?” 

Joe yawned once. He didn’t give Nicky enough time to ask again before he leaned down and brushed his lips over Nicky’s. “Let me help.” 

“How?” 

A warm hand crept inside his boxers.  _ Ah. _ Fingers enclosed around his dick and stroked up and down, pleasingly slow. Nicky only felt more awake now, but certainly less frustrated. Joe worked his fingers around Nicky’s length and slid his thumb over the sensitive tip, making him shudder in awakened arousal. 

A pair of lips left Nicky’s own, if only for a moment to whisper in the dark. “Just relax.” Nicky’s arm wrapped around Joe’s neck as he sank further down into the mattress. He bucked his hips after every light stroke, almost achingly hard now. 

“Joe, do it faster”, Nicky’s tone changed into demanding. As their eyes had gotten used to the darkness around them, he could easily see Joe’s grin. “Not yet”, was all the answer Nicky was given. 

Groaning in pure need now, Nicky writhed in his spot beneath Joe. The grip around Joe’s neck became firmer and he was pulled deeper into the hungry kiss. “Joe, I’m getting closer! Speed it up!” The last word bordered on a pleading whimper. 

Without warning, Joe let go of his leaking cock and rolled away. Nicky’s head shot up and was  _ too damn close _ to sobbing loudly and fully undignified. “Yusuf!” 

Joe rummaged through the drawer next to the bed and faced him again shortly after. “Not to worry, my treasure.” A bottle cap popped open and fingers were coated in thick lube in no time. But to Nicky it might as well have been an eternity. 

“Spread your legs.” Nicky did so mindlessly. He fisted the sheets as a finger graced around his entrance and Joe’s leg came to rest between his own spread ones. The first of Joe’s skillful digits entered him without much resistance. 

Nicky couldn’t make up his mind whether he should be thankful for Joe’s lone finger pushing in and out of him or he should be outraged that he left him high and (almost) dry. His cock throbbed painfully, demanding immediate attention. 

He placed his feet square on the bed to help him move down onto Joe’s slow finger, fucking himself faster. Joe pulled his finger out, but before Nicky could protest the emptiness, two fingers entered in its place. 

A moan escaped him as two experienced fingers thrust inside him. Nicky thought about taking himself in hand, but stopped to consider that Joe might have a plan with all of this. It wasn’t long before they prodded at his prostate, causing his entire torso to shiver in anticipation. 

Joe kept to just two fingers as they moved easier around deep within Nicky. Over and over he pushed his digits over that sweet spot while leaning over and sucking on Nicky’s neck and collarbone, earning himself a whine. 

Nicky now lay unmoving on the mattress, his damp and trembling legs exempt. Given his blissful face and open mouth, Joe could tell he was getting closer to orgasming. His cock twitched and a series of babbling  _ Joe _ ’s and  _ please _ ’s came in rapid succession. Joe bent his fingers inside a squirming Nicky. He shuddered. 

The pressure before that sweet climax was building up in his abdomen. Fingers brushed over his prostate again and his moans were getting louder, turning into whimpering sobs as he begged for release in all the languages he could still remember. 

The combination of Joe leaving a trail of kisses under his ear and down his jaw, his leg in between Nicky’s, forcing them open and the continuous thrusts over his prostate finally sent Nicky over the edge. He came untouched with a wanton yell, stars appearing before his vision and painting Joe’s stomach white with his come. 

Panting heavily, Nicky opened his eyes and looked straight into Joe’s loving brown ones. His firm grip on the sheets eased and he relaxed against the pillow. Nicky thought about Joe’s sudden motivation for this. Sure, Nicky was always up for some tender coupling, but now he was just more awake. Wasn’t he? 

He pulled Joe down again to deliver one last kiss for the night, as fingers exited him. Nicky closed his eyes. But that was just out of contentment, right? 

Joe looked down at Nicky’s resting form and slowly eased himself off the bed, careful not to make too much noise. He went to the bathroom to clean up and as he looked at his own features in the mirror, he winked. 

When he reentered their room, Nicky was sprawled out on his back - same position as Joe left him in - sleeping soundly.  _ Of course he was _ . Even with a barely noticeable satisfied smile playing on his lips; something only Joe had enough practice in perceiving to the fullest. 

  
Unable to be somewhat smug about his self-confessed ingenuity, he crept into bed and snuggled as close as possible to Nicky. “Sleep well”, Joe whispered and kissed his temple lightly.  _ And you’re welcome _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> And.It.Turned.Out.Nicky.Was.Just.Horny.This.Whole.Time.
> 
> ^_^
> 
> Good thing Joe knows his husband well .. ;-)


End file.
